Automobiles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Due to the high value of automobiles and potential harm to passengers and drivers, driver safety and avoidance of collisions, accidents, or other damage to vehicles are extremely important. In order to have more detailed information about a section of roadway or other driving environment, some vehicles may store drive histories, which include detailed information gathered by sensors for later recall when traversing the same roadways.